


If You

by ballpointpennn



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, angst uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpointpennn/pseuds/ballpointpennn
Summary: He is leaving.And I can’t do anything.Love is leaving.Like a fool, I’m blankly standing here.I’m looking at him, getting farther away.He becomes a small dot and then disappears.Will this go away after time passes?I remember the old times. I remember you.





	If You

**Author's Note:**

> hi fuckers another verkwan angst, short but painful

Seungkwan looked out of the window of their shared appartment.

It was about 5AM and Hansol hadn't come back yet.

He knew that his boyfriend had gone home with someone else.

The tears rolled down his cheeks as the heaviness in his chest burned. Their relationship was broken. It had been for a while now. But they couldn't let eachother go yet.

Seungkwan knew he couldn't handle life without Hansol yet. And he knew Hansol needed him too.

Seungkwan heard the front door open. Two shoes were placed on the floor and a jacket was taken off. He didn't want to turn around.

He heard Hansol walking towards him. They didn't exchange words.

Hansol stood beside him and looked out of the window too. It stayed quiet for a bit. 

Seungkwan dared to glance at Hansol.

Fresh hickeys were scattered over his neck.

Hansol caught him looking. He knew what Seungkwan felt when he looked him in the eyes.

It broke him. And they both knew that the moment where it would end was gonna come. But not now, please, not now.

Hansol opened his arms and Seungkwan fell into his embrace. They hugged eachother tightly. Seungkwan sobbed slightly. He ran his fingers through Hansol's hair and cried harder. Hansol closed his eyes and tried to hold his tears back.

"H- Hansol-" Seungkwan stuttered through his tears.

"Don't say it, Seungkwan." Hansol said with a trembling voice, "Please."

Seungkwan hugged him tighter. He had to. He had no other choice.

Their relationship was broken, beyond repair.

Seungkwan took a deep breath and pulled out of the hug, facing a crying Hansol. The boy refused to let the embrace go and held his waist close to him.

Seungkwan kissed him one last time. Hansol knew it would be their last kiss. It was hard and painful. Nothing like the fairytales.

When Seungkwan pulled away softly, Hansol chased his lips slightly. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"We..." Seungkwan started weakly, his voice dying slowly.  
"I know..." Hansol responded. They stayed like that for a while.

Until they were both ready to let go.


End file.
